1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air induction structure for an automobile air cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air cleaner filtering out dirt and dust from air being supplied to an engine is usually located within an engine compartment in the front of an automobile body. An air intake duct connected to the air cleaner is conventionally arranged so that air drawn into the engine compartment through a grille or a gap between the hood and the grille may flow more-or-less straight to the opening of the air intake duct. Such a conventional air intake duct is liable to draw rain water, snow, and particularly water and mud thrown up by preceding automobiles, along with the air, because the air flows straight to the opening of the air intake duct along a relatively short path.